Coming Home
by TKMenz
Summary: A mother/daughter story. Rachel is four almost five and Shelby is a famous actress.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I've had this story in my head for a while and thought I'd write it down to share. I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

A light snow billowed over the small crowd slowly forming outside the stage door. Margaret Jones, a woman in her 40's, wanted tickets to see Shelby Corcoran's show but was unable to find tickets for that particular Friday evening. Margaret and her fourteen year old daughter opted to stage door in hopes of at least getting a glimpse of Shelby and a possible autograph. The growing crowd was evident to Margaret that she and her daughter were not the only tourists to come up with a similar plan. Her daughter's excitement was growing more after Margaret pointed out the show had about fifteen more minutes left and soon the stars would make their exit.

Everyone's focus was on the stage door or chatting amongst one another sharing in their excitement. But, Margaret couldn't help notice a small child walking aimlessly in a circle near the end of the line of fans. Margaret's interest in the girl first peaked when she noticed the small girl wearing a short skirt with knee-high socks and a sweater, which in the cold November weather was not ideal for anyone let alone a little girl. Upon closer inspection, Margaret began to notice the girl appeared alone and was clinging to a fluffy stuffed bear and wore a small, purple backpack.

"Mom, did you not hear what they just said?" Margaret's daughter questions.

"What honey?" She responds pulling herself out of her thoughts related to the littler girl and realizes the crowd had quickly become more hyped than before. "Is the show over?"

"Yea, and some guy came out from inside the theater and announced most of the cast, including Shelby, should be coming out in about thirty minutes! I'm so glad we got here early. The crowd is starting to get bigger."

Margaret realizes she will lose sight of the girl in a matter of minutes with the ever-growing crowd. Her motherly instincts take over and she finds herself walking towards the little girl. "I'll be right back," she quietly informs her daughter.

Margaret reaches the young, brunette girl and notices traces of dried tears down her cheeks and a shiver over her small body while the girl hugs her teddy bear. Margaret bends down close to the girl to try to get her attention. "Hello."

"Hi," the tiny girl quietly chirps out and buries her head into her bear.

"My name is Margaret. What's your name?" She questions and notices a small piece of paper pinned to the girl's purple, _Dora The Explorer_ backpack.

The girl muffles out, "Rachel" with her head still buried in her bear with her big, brown eyes peeking out from the fur of her teddy.

Margaret caresses Rachel who is shaking both from cold and fear. "Hi Rachel. I'm here with my daughter, Nicole. Who are you here with?" She genuinely smiles at the girl hoping she will not scare her off before she can help her.

Shrugging her shoulders she mumbles, "it's just me."

"Just you, huh? Hmm well how old are you? You seem very young to be by yourself."

Rachel whimpers in her teddy bear, "I, I almost 5 and I don't want to be here."

Margaret grabs Rachel's hand wanting to comfort the disturbed child, "How did you get here, Rachel?"

"They left me here but I, I don't like being here. I cold." Rachel rapidly shakes her head clearly upset at her scenario.

"Who left you here, sweetheart?" Margaret's concern grows more as she contemplates where she could find a police officer to help the poor girl who was clearly abandoned or possibly kidnapped.

"The lady did and the man. I want my mommy. She said I'd find her here." Rachel buries her head further into her bear and sniffles while she cries. She was told to wait outside of the theater and her mother would get her. But, Rachel has been out in the cold for a long time and she is wet, cold, tired and hungry. She was getting more and more scared as several more people were crowding around the area she was scolded to stay.

Margaret decides it is best to read the attached paper and take the girl with her to see if she can calm her down. She had noticed a few security guards near the stage door whom can help figure out what to do with the young Rachel. Margaret detaches the pinned note and holds out her hand for Rachel to take. "Do you know what the note is for?"

Rachel shakes her head _no_ and quickly grabs onto the kind woman's hand in hopes someone will get her out of the cold and to her mother. Rachel watches as Margaret skims over the note and notices the quick change of emotions.

"Oh my God. You're her daughter?" Margaret speaks out more to herself than to Rachel. Margaret tightens her grip on Rachel's hand and walks over to her daughter.

"Hey mom. Is she okay?"

"I'll be right back. Rachel here needs to get inside." Margaret says passing by her daughter and walks the shaking four-year old to the security guards at the stage door.

David, a security guard who's used to aggressive fans, quickly notices Margaret approaching and he steps down to her to prevent her from getting closer to the stage door. "Ma'am I'm sorry but you may not get this close to the door. They will be emerging in thirty minutes or so since the show ended about five minutes ago."

Margaret smiles at the man's proficiency in his work, "I know, sir. I'm actually here to speak with you. I found this lovely young child alone."

David looks over Rachel who appeared malnourished, dirty and cold. "Did she get separated from her parents?" David was hoping this would be as simple as making a phone call to two frantic parents who merely lost sight of their daughter, but the look on the older woman's face told him this was a more complicated scenario.

"No, she was left here by two people she referred to as 'The Lady' and 'The Man' who told her to wait for her mother. This note was also attached to her backpack, which is quite revealing." Margaret hands David the short note on lined paper.

David grabs the note and reads it over: _This is Shelby Corcoran's daughter. Her name is Rachel Berry. We were told to deliver her to her mother. Please be sure she gets to her mother. _

David's eyes bulge, "What the hell?" He once again eyes Rachel and notices the little girl eerily resembles Shelby.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The applause from the crowd roared through the theater like a light brigade. Even after Shelby and her fellow cast members took their final bow, the applause was slow from dying down. The crowd was electric that night and all of the "Whoop Whooping" of praise motived Shelby to get through the night's show.

She was tired both physically and emotionally and was ready for a long bath, a glass of Chardonnay, and a good night's sleep. It's not that Shelby Corcoran was tired of playing the green witch that won her a Tony award just a few months prior, but rather it was the change of the season that was bringing her down. It was mid-November and Thanksgiving was just a couple of weeks away. The holidays were always wonderful, but it is a silent reminder of the hole left in her soul that has been missing for nearly five years.

In four years' time, Shelby Corcoran has become a megastar. She is admired all over the world, not just for her stardom on The Great White Way, but for a few blockbuster movies and even a few small roles on television shows. She had come a long way since she had arrived in New York and quickly landed an agent. After giving her daughter up, she found comfort in throwing herself into her work. It made for a great distraction from her real life, which minus a failed two-year relationship and a couple of flings, her life was simply empty. Acting allowed her to be someone else; anyone other than the young woman who gave her baby away for money.

"Earth to Shelby. Why are you still standing here? I thought you wanted to get home quickly tonight?" Matthew, who plays her love interest, teased her and pokes at her side.

Shaking her head as if she'd shake away her thoughts, Shelby chuckles, "HA! Yea, I kind of blanked out there didn't I?" The two walk backstage to head towards their dressing rooms.

"It's been a long week. You should go out with us tonight. Some of us are having a late night happy hour of sorts." He devilishly smiles.

Shelby smirks at the tall, handsome man. Shelby has known Matthew since her second day in New York. Matthew had literally spilled his coffee all over Shelby when the two collided in their agent's office. He apologized profusely and took her to dinner to make up for his clumsy mistake. The two hit it off immediately and have been close friends ever since.

"I'm exhausted, Matty. Rain check?" Shelby waves him goodbye with a promise she'll go out with her friends soon and heads off towards her dressing room.

Shelby enters her room amazed to not find her personal assistant, Karen. Normally, Karen greets her at the door bustling with a list of things she has to do the following day. Shelby didn't mind, however, the silence was welcomed and she needed to get the green makeup off of her and get ready enough to greet the fans lined up at the stage door before going home. She sighed in exhaustion just thinking about all the steps she had to do before she could reach the warmth of her house.

A quick five-minute shower later and a hasty change into her street clothes, Shelby hears a faint knock at her dressing room door. "Karen? You can come in; I'm dressed."

"Shelby, I'm here and with Tom too." Karen responds from the threshold of the doorway.

Shelby steps out from behind her wardrobe divider surprised her director was in her dressing room. She thought her performance was great, not her best, but nothing to have criticism over. Tom rarely bothers Shelby after a performance and the somber, concerned look on his face made Shelby's stomach plummet to the ground. He had bad news and she was silently praying it wasn't either of her parents or her sister, Emily.

"Tom, what is it?"

"Have a seat, Shelby." He calmly encourages while he walks towards the center of the dressing room and motions Shelby towards a love-seat couch.

"I can't sit. Just tell me what's happened. Please." She begs beginning to get worked up thinking of all the worst case scenarios involving her family whom live a thousand miles away in Ohio.

"Shelby, come sit with me."  
"Damn it, Tom! Please, is it my parents? My sister? Was there an accident? I didn't get a chance to check my phone yet…"

Tom grabs a hold of Shelby's arm and gently guides her to sit, "They are all fine, Shelby. I'm sorry. I should have started with that. It's just I've never had to deal with this situation before and I'm not even sure how to say or ask this."

Shelby's heart-rate evened out a bit upon hearing her family was fine, but was much more perplexed at the direction the conversation was headed. Shelby looks up at Karen for some kind of answer, but only gets a few encouraging nods and a sympathetic expression. "What's going on?" Shelby calmly gets out. "Whatever it is, just ask me."

"First off, do you have a lawyer on hand?"

Shelby stares at Tom more confused than ever, but before she can respond Karen chimes in, "I already told you, she does."

"I know I just wanted to make sure and hear it directly from Shelby." He turns back to Shelby waiting for an answer.

"Yes, yes of course. Why? Do I need to call him? Am I in some kind of trouble?" She ponders wondering if her lack of sleep had caused her to commit some unnamed crime she's unaware of due to the zombie-state she finds herself in from time to time.

"No you're not in any trouble," he lightly chuckles, "But, I would call him after we talk. I have known you for almost two years, but I've realized I have never asked you much about your family." He stops waiting to see if Shelby will respond.

But, Shelby stares at him still baffled and wanting to know this information he has for her.

"Shelby, did you ever have a baby?" He finds the courage to bluntly question.

Shelby's mouth drops open dumbfounded by the direction the conversation went in, "I-I um, yes I had a little girl." She chokes out realizing how awful the words feel when spoken out loud.

Karen and Tom lock eyes with one another, relieved to hear her answer. "Shelby, is she four?"

Shelby nods her head composing herself once again, "yes, she would be four," she responds with a faraway look in her eyes. "Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Well, about twenty minutes ago, a woman brought a little girl to our security at the stage door. The lady told David that she found the girl wandering alone and also found a note with her claiming _you_ to be her mother. We, of course, immediately called the police and CPS. The police are already here and CPS is on the way, but I wanted to speak with you to see if this could possibly be your daughter."

Shelby could swear the room was spinning. She tried turning her head from side to side seeing if it would stop, but the more she did that the more she could feel bile rising up through her intestines. Was Tom really telling her that her baby was in the same building as her? If her daughter was here, then Shelby didn't want to waste any more time hiding, feeling nausea, and talking to her boss in her dressing room.

Shelby instantaneously jumps from her seat, "What is her name?" She demands more than questions.

"Uh, they said Rachel, Rachel Berry."

Shelby chokes out a sob while covering her mouth. She moves quickly towards her door, "call my lawyer. Get him here." She orders to Karen.

"It's 10:45, Shelby."

"I don't care what time it is. Please, Karen. Get him here." She begs and Karen nods her head as Shelby heads down the hall towards a small, waiting area room close to the stage door assuming that would be where her daughter would have been temporarily placed.

When she reaches the spot, there are two police officers hovering near the door confirming her intuition. Her body begins to shake as she starts to hear a low conversation coming from the room. She's certain she can hear a faint whimper coming from her daughter. The thought of her daughter crying irks Shelby and the desire to hold her baby drives her body to move more quickly around the corner of the door.

The officers move aside, clearly knowing Shelby is needed in the room. Shelby stops in the arc of the doorway and sees a young, female officer bent down near Rachel blocking a clear view of the girl.

Shelby bites down on her lower lip as the officer slowly moves aside, and Shelby gets a better look at her daughter. A lump forms in her throat and it takes every bit of strength inside of Shelby to not burst into sobs at the sight of her little girl. Shelby feels like she's walking in slow-motion towards her daughter and notices her bloodied knees and hands. Rachel seems to be gripping ahold of a furry arm of what must have been a stuffed animal. Shelby's desire to hold her daughter closes the gap between the two and she finds herself almost face to face with the tot.

Rachel doesn't notice Shelby as she sits atop a side table with her legs dangling over. The girl wipes at her tears with her arm and hiccups a few times wanting to be held. As if by magic, Rachel looks up and sees a woman with tears in her eyes staring deeply at her.

"Ms. Corcoran, I'm Detective Banks. We need to ask you a few questions." The man declares standing behind Shelby.

"In a moment," Shelby responds without looking away from her beautiful, frightened daughter directly in front of her. Shelby bends down closer to Rachel and pushes a few sweaty, stray hairs behind the girl's ear, "Hi, sweetheart."

Rachel pouts her lips, "Hi. Are-are you my mommy?" She whines out hopeful this woman, whom radiates a warmth Rachel hasn't had before, is her mother.

Shelby smiles and picks up her daughter into a hug, "yes baby I am."

Rachel warms into the hug and lays her tired head on her mother's shoulder; she finally made it to her mother. Relieved, Rachel silently sighs out, "Where you been, Mommy?"

**Thank you so very much for all of the reviews, favorites and follows. I am overwhelmed! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me if I make protocol errors. I have an outline of the story for the most part. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, but I'll try to do it as often as I can. Chapter 3 won't come as quickly as chapter 2, but I'll try to get it out as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shelby tightens her hold on her daughter not knowing how to answer the girl's question. She's been here in New York. She's been alone without her daughter. Shelby signed a regretful contract forbidding her from seeing her precious baby until the girl turned eighteen. But, how was she supposed to explain all of that to a four-year-old?

Shelby settles on, "I've been right here, sweetheart. Waiting for you and wanting you." She continues rubbing circles on her daughter's back and loving the feeling of holding her baby girl in her arms.

Rachel hums a low moan into her mother's shoulder listening to her response and not wanting her mom to let her go. It's the first time in a long time that Rachel has felt safe and loved. Fatigue was starting to take over and Rachel's eyes began to flutter and close.

After a few moments of holding the tot, Shelby takes a seat on a nearby sofa and places Rachel saddle back style on her lap. She knew Rachel would fall asleep before she knew it, but before she could allow her to sleep; she wanted to ask her a few questions.

"No. I hold you, Mommy." Rachel whines after being placed on her mother's lap instead of in her arms. Rachel tucks her cold arms and hands between her and her mother's stomach and snuggles closer to her mother wanting desperately to go to sleep.

Shelby chuckles, "You want to hold me?"

Rachel nods her head into her mother's stomach, "and don't let go, Mommy."

Shelby basks in the word mommy. "Oh, baby I will _never_ let you go." Shelby coos at her frightened four-year-old and holds her close. Shelby takes in the smell of her daughter and kisses the top of Rachel's head. "Rachel, mommy will hold you all night, but right now I need to ask you a couple of questions and make sure your knees and hands are ok."

Rachel sits up remembering her hurt knees and hands and pulls her torso upright to face her mother, "I have owies. And my Edward bear broke" Rachel holds up a furry leg with white stuffing sticking out and frowns as she purses out a pout with puppy dog eyes while she examines her wounds. Shelby knows Rachel's pout will be her undoing, but she didn't care.

Turning to the officers and detective in the room Shelby questions, "How did she get here? And why are her knees and hands bloody? Can someone bring me a damp cloth?"

"Ma'am, we need to ask the two of you a few questions." Detective Banks informs Shelby trying his best to remain patient. He knows that mother and daughter needed to have their reunion, but he had a case to solve. He wanted to track down the monstrous people who left Rachel outside in the cold for who knows how long.

"And I need to tend to my daughter." Shelby retorts frustrated that the detective was being pushy. After noticing the displeased look on the detective's face, Shelby takes in a deep, calming breath. She knows he's just trying to do his job. If anything, Shelby wanted answers as well and being cooperative was going to be best for everyone including her daughter. "I'm sorry. I just need to get her cleaned up first and then I'll answer any questions you have."

The detective smiled in response, "well I can explain the scraped knees and hands."

Shelby looks away from her daughter surprised to hear the detective's statement. Karen walks in the room with a first-aid kit and a blanket. Shelby knows she needs to give her assistant an immediate raise.

"Here you go, Shelby. I saw her shivering when she came in and her scrapped knees, so I figured you would need these. I'll stay in the room, so just let me know if you need anything else. She's precious by the way." Karen whispers the last part to her boss radiating a genuine smile in the process.

Shelby nods her head knowingly. "Thank you, Karen." Shelby pulls Rachel up off of her lap, much to Rachel's dismay, and places her on a nearby coffee table to get a better look at the physical state of her daughter. Shelby begins to clean Rachel's knee. Rachel immediately hisses at the pain of her wound being cleaned and attempts to pull her knee away from her mother, but Shelby gently places her hand on top of her daughter's knee and lightly blows to relieve the pain. Shelby remembered her own mother doing the same maternal action when she had injuries to be cleaned.

Rachel smiles at the notion, "thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome." Shelby continues to clean and inspect Rachel's wounds wanting to hear what had happened. "So, detective, how did my daughter get these injuries?"

Detective Banks pulls himself away from his colleagues and phone upon hearing Shelby's question and walks closer to the mother and daughter. "Well, apparently when the security men asked her to come inside she was frightened and turned to run away. She slipped on some ice and slid down the cement a few feet. But, I'm not sure what happened to that bear she was holding."

Rachel pipes up upon hearing about her incident and her ruined Edward bear, "that boy tore him, mommy," she sniffles out.

"What boy, sweetheart?" Shelby questions giving her daughter a sympathetic look seeing the sad expressions her daughter was giving her.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, but he-he pull at him and torn him off with owies. He got lost mommy."

"I'm sorry, Rachel."

The female officer chimes in, "A boy saw her fall and tried to help her up. In the process, he pulled on the bear instead of Rachel and it tore. I believe in all the chaos of getting her inside to not make a bigger spectacle, the remains of the bear is lost." Shelby smiles at the officer's official police language.

"Will you find him? Please, mommy?"

"I will try, honey." Shelby promises and takes the limb of the bear to place it in her sweater pocket. She finished cleaning up Rachel's wounds and notices her daughter's ruined flats and soaked knee-high socks and sucks in a breath at the sight. No wonder her daughter was freezing. "Karen, could you grab a pair of my socks from my dressing room? Rachel's are soaked and I don't want her getting sick."

"Of course," Karen responds and speedily exits the room.

Shelby notices the flats Rachel had on were at least a size too small and shakes her head in disbelief. Shelby wanted to know what had become of the Berry men and why her daughter had been left to strangers, and why she had been clearly neglected. Shelby removes both of Rachel's socks and begins to rub her icicle feet at an attempt to warm up her baby's feet.

Rachel began to reach for Shelby feeling her eyes begin to close at the motion of her mother's massage. "I sleepy," she yawns out grabbing for her mother to hold her.

"I know, baby." Shelby grabs the comforter that Karen had brought in and swaddled Rachel's tiny frame. Shelby picks Rachel up in her arms and sits atop the coffee table to face the detective knowing mother and daughter needed to answer some questions. Shelby wanted Rachel to tell what she needed to, so she could get some much needed rest. "Detective Banks, I suggest you begin your questions for us before we lose this one to sleep."

Detective Banks smiles down at mother and daughter knowing first hand as a father that once a child's eyes were shut closed, they wouldn't be coherent until morning. "Sounds good, it's getting late for everyone. Let me begin with asking Rachel a few questions and any questions you have Ms. Corcoran I encourage you to ask her as well. She seems very comfortable with you, which is surprising since she's just met you."

Shelby nods her head in agreement. She is grateful her daughter has easily put her trust in her. She had thought when the two would meet one day that Rachel would be angry and hurt at her mother's distance, but that was a daydream about an eighteen-year-old, not a frightened four-year-old.

Detective Banks leans down close to Rachel's face, which was partially peeking out from her mother's arm. "Rachel, how did you get here today?"

Rachel sighs knowing she's told this to other people a few times, "The Man and Lady."

Shelby chimes in, "Do you know the Man and Lady?" She questions and holds her daughter away from her but keeps an arm tightly supporting Rachel.

"No, mommy. Daddy told me go with them."

The two adults look surprised at one another. Detective Banks continues, "When was the last time you saw your daddy? Was it today?"

Rachel sighs tired of questions and just wants to go to sleep. She whines out a "no," and hides her head into her mother.

Detective Banks looks to Shelby for assistance, "Rachel, look at me please." Shelby looks down at Rachel to get her daughter's attention and the tot complies, "Was this both of your daddies?"

Rachel shakes her head, "Just daddy Leroy."

Detective Banks writes down this information and turns to Shelby, "She told my colleague before I arrived that she has two fathers." He waits to see Shelby nod her head, "What is the name of her other father. She wouldn't talk to us much."

"Hiram Berry is her other father's name."

"Daddy said he dead. And I can't see him for a long time." Rachel speaks out nonchalantly, clearly not realizing what death means.

Shelby looks sadly upon her daughter beginning to take in all of what her daughter must have been going through before they reached each other.

"I will have my team research this information. But, more information about that man and woman will be useful." He explains to Shelby realizing that Rachel is much more responsive to her mother.

Shelby understands the detective and questions Rachel further, "when did your Daddy make you go with those people?"

"A long time."

"Well, what's a long time?" The Detective asks more to Shelby than to Rachel. "How does a four-year-old understand a time frame? Hold on a minute." He walks away from the duo towards the other officers.

Shelby rolls her eyes at the detective knowing a small child's concept of time would be undefinable. She surprises herself at this thought, wondering how all of her maternal nature was so easily spilling from her. Shelby looks over at the Detective who is looking through Rachel's backpack. He pulls out a manila envelope and calls to the female detective over to him.

"Mommy, I sleeeeep now?" Rachel accentuates the question with a whine and grabbing Shelby's attention.

Shelby rubs Rachel's back, "In a minute, baby. But, Rachel, how long were you waiting outside?"

"A long time."

"Hmm, as long as you've been with that Man and the Lady?"

Rachel upholds herself and looks upon her mother, "No that was long, longer time."

Shelby chuckles, "Okay, baby. Thank you." She begins to hum a lullaby to her daughter but thoughts of how long those people had her baby made her panic and image worst case scenarios, "Rachel, did that Man and Lady ever hurt you?"

Rachel, sleepy-eyed, looks up at her mother confused. Shelby notices and continues, "Did they hit you?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Did they yell at you?"

Rachel nods her head to which Shelby lets out an angry sigh looking away from her daughter to try and hide her anger. Before she can ask another question, Rachel yawns out, "I was hungry and cold."

"They didn't feed you?"

Rachel shook her head. "not lots but I did today and we lay outside."

"You slept outside?" Shelby shouts appalled and Rachel jumps back at her mother's tone and trembles. Rachel begins to softly cry and Shelby quickly holds Rachel out to face her dead on, "Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't cry." Shelby rubs her daughter's back hoping Rachel will calm down. Shelby could kick herself for raising her voice and scaring her daughter. Rachel has been so trusting with Shelby and she doesn't want this one moment to break her emotionally fragile daughter from trusting in her further.

"You yell too." Rachel sobs out.

"Sometimes adults yell. We shouldn't but we do. I wasn't yelling at you. I'm sorry I scared you."  
"Why did you?"  
"I yelled because Mommy is angry at those people."

"You mad?" Rachel shakily questions.

"Not at you, sweetheart. I'm mad at the Man and the Lady who had you." Rachel nods her head as if she understands and slows down her tears. "Please don't be afraid of me, baby."

"I not, Mommy." Rachel declares and leans back into her mother.

Detective Banks heads back over to Shelby as she begins to rock and hum to her daughter wanting to let her fall asleep. "She told me a few things you should know, Detective."

"Please, call me Brian. And I found some valuable evidence in Rachel's backpack. Also, you should know that CPS has arrived and the protocol is that they take Rachel for the night so the courts can figure out her appropriate placement tomorrow."

Shelby instinctively tightens her hold on her baby. There was no way anyone was going to take Rachel from Shelby after all the child had been through and after Shelby had finally been reunited with her daughter. Shelby's heart rate increases preparing for a verbal battle.

As if Brian could see through Shelby, he holds up his hands to slow her down, "Don't worry, Ms. Corcoran. I'm stalling the lady until your Lawyer gets here. If anything, after watching the two of you together, I'm fighting for you to take her home tonight. She needs you and you clearly love your daughter."

Shelby smiles down at her now sleeping four-year-old. She didn't think it was possible, but Rachel was even more adorable asleep in her arms and it made her heart swell looking at the girl.

Karen walks back into the room straightaway towards Shelby and hands her a pair of women's along with Shelby's coat and purse. Shelby unwrapped the sleeping Rachel to expose her bare feet and slides on the overly large white pair onto the tot's feet and quickly wraps her back up in the blanket. Shelby whispers out a "thank you" to Karen, who decides to take a seat close by in case she's needed again.

"So, what did you find out? Rachel informed me that this man and woman didn't feed her much and they slept outside." Shelby exasperates but tries to even out her anger.

"That's interesting. Did she give you a time frame?"

"No."

He nods at Shelby, "Well, I think I've figured out how long she was with those people."

Surprised, Shelby questions Brian, "How?"

"Well, inside of Rachel's backpack was an envelope with custody papers signed and dated about two weeks ago, by a Leroy Berry, releasing all parental rights and giving over full custody to you. His lawyer left a number and the only signature needed is yours. The document looks legitimate. Obviously, your lawyer should look at it. But, I think this document will help you bring this little girl home with you tonight."

Shelby sighs relieved and holds her daughter close. She is stunned by all of the information she's received this night; Hiram is dead, Leroy doesn't want Rachel, and her daughter has been staying with idiotic, incompetent strangers. She needed some sleep. She needed to get her daughter home and safely in bed. She needed her lawyer.

And as if her lawyer had read her thoughts, Henry Carter walked into the room with Tom escorting him. "Shelby, I know you have so much on your plate right now, but I've asked Eden to take over through the weekend. Her parents are in town, so it's perfect anyway. Please, let me know if you need anything and if you need more time." Tom informs Shelby who is relieved her excellent understudy will carry on with the show while she's gone.

"Thank you, Tom. I will let you know." Shelby responds and turns her attention to her lawyer. "Henry. Thank you for coming. I know it's late."

He holds up his hand to stop Shelby, "Please. It's fine. This is important. I'm happy I can help you. Karen and Tom both filled me in with what they knew, but I'm sure there are several more things I need to be informed about."

"Yes, actually I was just told that Leroy Berry, one of Rachel's fathers, has left custody papers giving me full custody of my daughter." Shelby chokes out the last part in disbelief at the thought of being able to raise her baby.

Brian hands Henry the documents and he begins to examine them. Rachel begins moaning and grabbing at her ear. Shelby looks upon her daughter to see her moving in her sleep. She decides to stand and rock her daughter, hoping all of the noises in the room won't wake the exhausted child. Shelby looks near the doorway and sees a tall, friendly looking woman talking with an officer. She knows this is the social worker from Child Protective Services and Shelby smiles in her direction when the woman looks over at the mother.

Henry finishes looking over the document and addresses Shelby, "I'm going to talk with the social worker. I don't think there will be any problems with taking Rachel home with you, but hold on for a moment longer. I know you're ready to leave, Shelby."

Shelby nods and thanks Henry. She looks over towards Karen, "you can go home, Karen. You don't have to wait with me anymore. I'm sure it's late."

Karen smiles, "It's past midnight and I'm going to make sure you and Rachel get on your way before I head home."

Shelby smiles at her assistant, "You're wonderful."

Karen laughs, "Well you pay me well." Shelby laughs in response. "Actually, Shelby, does Rachel have anything to wear?"

Shelby stops rocking Rachel and squints her eyes shut realizing she hadn't even thought about all of the things she'll need to get her daughter. She had spring-like clothing on, so she's assuming she had no other items with her. "I didn't even think about it. What kind of a mother am I?" She asks more to herself than to Karen.

"Shelby, you've just had the shock of your life. I'd say you're handling all of this really well. And it's my job to think of everything you don't. I ask because I was thinking I would go grab a few items for Rachel and bring them over to your house first thing in the morning, so she'll have something to wear. She clearly doesn't have a coat." Karen looks over the four-year-old being held in a blanket.

Shelby shakes her head agreeing with everything Karen was listing off, she really needed to pay her more. "That would be wonderful, Karen. Thank you. I also want to make her a doctor's appointment. I'm assuming they will want me to do that anyway. I'm surprised they didn't take her directly to the hospital." Shelby notions with her head to the group of policemen.

"I'll call your doctor's office in the morning and see when we can get her in." Karen informs her boss.

"Can I just say, Thank you for the thousandth time today." The two women lightly chuckle and Henry walks back over to Shelby with Detective Banks by his side.

"It's all settled for you to take her home tonight. I will address the court regarding your custody first thing in the morning and get this manner settled."

"Thank you, Henry."

"And you will have to take Rachel to the doctors tomorrow. We have forms that the doctor must fill out. It's protocol to be put on file." Detective Banks informs the new mom.

"Okay, will do." Shelby retorts getting anxious knowing she's close to being able to leave with her daughter in tow.

"Also, I will be keeping you posted on this case and any findings discovered. I might need to ask you more questions, but Henry did inform me of the contract from your surrogacy, which was helpful."

"Right, I will also call you if Rachel tells me anything else."

"That would be great. Okay, I think we've covered everything. Our department has a car outside to drive the two of you home."

Shelby looks over at Karen realizing if she's seen leaving the theater in a police vehicle with her child, any of her fans present might photograph the incident and create a media storm to deal with the next day. "Is there anyone outside?"

"No, the crowd has been cleared for over an hour and the vehicle is a black SUV, so it's not like you'll be in a police car." Brian tries to sooth Shelby's worry.

"Okay, great. Thank you so much Brian." He smiles and nods in response.

Shelby bends down and grabs her coat to place around her sleeping daughter and throws her purse over her shoulder. So far, Shelby felt like she getting this whole mother multi-tasking thing down. The mother and daughter duo climb into the SUV and driver heads towards Shelby's penthouse.

Once they arrive, the officer driving the vehicle jumps out of the driver's seat in front of Shelby's building. He opens the back door and guides Shelby, still holding Rachel, to the curb. "I'll walk you in."

"No, that's alright. You all have done enough tonight. Thank you." The officer smiles and bids Shelby a goodnight as she opens her door into her building.

The doorman, Charlie, immediately jumps up from behind the front desk surprised to see Shelby holding a small child. "Ms. Corcoran, I'm sorry. I thought everyone was in for the night." Charlie's shift begins at midnight, so he usually doesn't see Shelby unless she's out for an evening.

"It's fine, Charlie. I would have been home already, but life got a little crazy tonight."

"I see that." He says eyeing Rachel.

Shelby smiles, "Charlie, this is my daughter. Her name is Rachel."

"Wow. I mean, congratulations."

Shelby quietly laughs, "Thank you. Goodnight, Charlie." She lowly shouts behind her as she steps into the elevator. Only twenty floors more and she and Rachel will be home. Shelby smiles at the thought of being home, with Rachel. She holds her daughter even closer and kisses the girl's forehead.

The doors to the elevator open and Shelby removes her keys from her purse with one hand and opens the front door to her dark apartment. Shelby drops her purse and removes the coat and blanket covering Rachel. Deciding not turning any lights on, Shelby heads straight for her bedroom wondering what clothing she'll put on Rachel for the night. She needs to get Rachel out of the dirty clothes she has on.

Shelby finds her bedroom and moves to lay Rachel on her bed after she pulls down the covers. Shelby massages her arms feeling the sore pain her muscles are experiencing from not being used to holding thirty pounds for a few straight hours. She smiles at the thought and knows her muscles will have to quickly get used to the task.

Shelby heads to her bathroom and turns on a light, which gives her bedroom enough glow for her to maneuver in but not enough to wake Rachel. Shelby is quick to grab a shirt from her dresser for Rachel to change into, and flannel PJ bottoms and a tank top for her to change into. A quick change into her own PJs, Shelby moves over to Rachel lying on her bed. Shelby pulls down the girl's skirt and shakes her head annoyed at the state the dirty, skirt was in. She moves to lift Rachel into a sitting position to remove her sweater and shirt from the girl.

Rachel stirs a bit at her mother's movement and Shelby slows down hoping her daughter won't wake up.

"Mommy?" Rachel mumbles out not opening her eyes and letting her body still be limp in her mother's arms.

"Shh, Rachel. Go to sleep."

"I sleep wich you?"

"Yes, honey. You're sleeping with mommy." Shelby answers and continues to remove her clothing and quickly places her over-sized shirt over Rachel's head wanting to tuck her in quickly.

"In your bed, mommy?" Rachel questions with her eyes still closed.

Shelby pulls the shirt down and lifts Rachel so her head will be laid on a pillow and pulls the covers over her daughter, "Yes, baby. You're in mommy's bed, with me." Shelby kisses Rachel's head as the toddler nods her head with her eyes closed. Shelby thankfully knows she's falling back into a deep sleep.

Shelby feels her own exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks and she quickly gets up to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once she's finished, Shelby heads down the hallway to double check that she locked her front door. Satisfied that everything is locked, Shelby heads back into her bedroom and climbs into her bed.

Shelby looks over at her precious, sleeping baby and tears prick her eyes. She rolls closer to her daughter and carefully moves her daughter close enough to hold her baby. Shelby kisses Rachel's head and chokes out a whispered, "Welcome home, baby. I love you."

**Thank you again to all those who are following this story or set it as a favorite. I also thank you for the kind reviews; they are encouraging and I appreciate every one of them. I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. This one is, clearly, much longer because it needed to be. I know some were asking for the chapters to be longer, but I base my chapters on what needs to be fulfilled for that part of the story. So, some chapters will be long and some will be shorter. J Anyway- I won't be able to update until the New Year because I am leaving out of town/country for the holidays in a few days. I promise I will update upon my return. Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate and Happy New Year! Thanks for reading! -T**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pale, blue light of the early morning illuminated Shelby's bedroom. Mother and daughter had fallen into a hard, deep sleep the moment they both hit their pillows.

Rachel stirred for a few moments not wanting to open her eyes but her tiny bladder was enticing her to get up and go potty. She peaks her eyes open and found herself wrapped in the warmth of her mother's loving arms. Rachel smiles up at her mother and silently mouths the word 'mommy' overjoyed to finally be with her mother. She sashays out of her mother' s embrace and carefully climbs on top of her mother's stomach. Rachel folds herself over close to her mother's face and whispers in a sing-song manner, "Mommy, mommy. Morning, my mommy."

Shelby doesn't move but instead remains in a relaxed, deep sleep. Rachel stretches her body out flat on top of her mother and wraps her tiny arms around her mother's neck, "Mommeeee, wake up. I have to go potty." But, Shelby barely stirs and Rachel realizes she must find the bathroom on her own before she has an accident.

Rachel slides herself off of her mother and the bed with a huff. She did not like the thought of having to find the bathroom on her own in the unfamiliar house. Rachel tip toes around the rather large queen-sized bed and quickly notices the door connected to her mother's room to look like it would lead to a bathroom. Rachel reaches the partially ajar door and smirks with pride knowing she's found the potty place.

Moments later, Shelby partially rolls to her side reaching out next to her hoping she'll be able to grab a hold of her daughter and snuggle her close. Shelby frowns and begins to panic a bit realizing she hasn't made contact with her daughter. She darts her eyes open and sits up like a shot looking all over the head of her bed. Shelby frantically pulls her covers and pillows from her bed and drops to the floor looking under the bed for her four-year-old. "Rachel! Rachel!" Shelby shouts out exploding off of the floor and running from her bedroom, down the hall and towards the front door. "Rachel! Where are you? Please answer me!" Tears stream down Shelby's face. Had she really lost her daughter? She'd only been with her for a few hours and she can't even handle keeping track of her daughter.

Shelby rushes through her kitchen, walk-in pantry, large family room, spare rooms and bathrooms, library, music room and the office yet Rachel was nowhere to be found. Shelby grabs her chest sucking in deep breaths trying not to pass out wondering if she had dreamt the whole reunion with her daughter, "Oh no please, this was real. She was here. I didn't dream this. Please don't let this have been just a dream. No, no my baby. Please." She begs out to no one collapsed on the hardwood floor holding her chest.

The toilet flushes from Shelby's room and Shelby shoots herself from her floor. She turns her head towards her bedroom and Shelby's heart quickens upon hearing toddler, bare feet pit patting down the hall.

"Mommy!" Rachel screeches upon seeing her mother standing down the hallway instead of in the master bedroom. Rachel had a moment of panic when she left the bathroom and didn't see her mother lying in bed anymore. "Mommy, I went pee pee on the potty!" Rachel thought her mother would be proud of her using the bathroom without a reminder.

"Rachel," Shelby whispers out trying to contain her emotions that were no longer relevant. "Baby, you went potty?" She questions trying to be impressed.

Rachel reaches her mother and climbs on her like she's done a million times before despite this being the first morning with her mother. "Yes, yes I did. But, mommy I have an owie in my butt. Mommy, are you crying?"

"An owie in your butt?"

"Yes and it hurt. Why are you crying, Mommy?" Rachel wraps her arms around her mother's neck after Shelby crouches down so Rachel can climb on her better.

Shelby holds Rachel close and plants several kisses on her cheek and her head. "I couldn't find you Rachel and mommy was scared. I should have looked in the bathroom."

"I sorry, mommy," Rachel pouts upset that she made her mother sad.

"Oh honey, it's not your fault. How about you show me your owie, so Mommy can make it better?" Shelby carries Rachel back to her master bathroom relieved her daughter was truly with her and it wasn't just a beautiful dream.

Shelby closes the toilet lid to place Rachel on top of to get a good look of her daughter's "owie." Rachel pulls up the over-sized t-shirt her mother put her in the night before to reveal disturbingly dirty panties.

Shelby cringes at the sight of Rachel's underwear, "Rachel, how long were you wearing these?" She questions as she slides them off of her daughter and throws them in the trash.

"Long time, mommy."

"Like as long as you were with the man and the lady?"

Rachel nods her head and frowns not wanting to remember the man and the lady. "I don't like them, mommy."

Shelby caresses her daughter's arm, "You don't ever have to see them again." Shelby kisses Rachel's cheek, "now let mommy see what hurts." Shelby grew anxious, praying those people didn't harm her baby in the lowest, most evil way possible.

Rachel points to her bottom and Shelby notices a red rash all over Rachel's bottom. "Oh baby." Shelby coos at the sight of the rash. It looks to be similar to a diaper rash Shelby had seen on her friend's infant child except ten times worse. Shelby shakes her head in disbelief and anger. She's thankful she'll be taking Rachel to the doctor's today to give her daughter a complete physical. Shelby eyes the dirty panties she put in the trash and pulls them out realizing they might be an important piece of evidence. Shelby stands in disbelief wondering how the Berry men could allow this treatment of their daughter, her daughter to ever occur.

"Let's get you in the bath, baby." Shelby decides this might be the best solution for some quick relief for Rachel until she can get her daughter to the doctors. She also desperately wanted to clean her baby from top to bottom and be rid of anything connected to those people who had her baby.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her mother and Shelby pulled her up placing her on her lap while she turned on the facet to run the bath water. Shelby instinctively ran her wrist under the water to gauge the temperature of the water wanting to make sure it was perfect for her little girl.

Rachel rests her head on her mother's shoulder waiting for her bath, "Mommy?"

"Hmm?" Shelby hums.

"You take a bath with me?"

Shelby smiles down at her daughter, "do I smell bad?" Shelby jokes with her daughter.

"Yes!" Rachel quickly responds to which Shelby laughs whole-heartedly.

"Well then, yes. I don't want to smell bad." Rachel smiles up at her mother admiringly. "Should I add some bubbles to our bath?"

Rachel nods and smiles up at her mother. Shelby places Rachel next to the bath and instructs her to remove her t-shirt. Shelby grabs a few bath towels from her cupboard and a bottle of Mr. Bubbles from underneath the sink. She often uses Mr. Bubbles after a long day and soaks away the stress from her day. She's thrilled she has a full bottle to be able to share with her daughter.

Shelby moves to place the duo in the bathtub before the water fills up, so she can wash hers and Rachel's hair. Rachel laughs and squeals at all of the bubbles once she's inside of the bath. Shelby notices trails of bruises lining Rachel's upper arms and the middle of her back. She chokes back tears as she reaches for her baby wanting to inspect her further and hold her close to make all of the pain her daughter went through to disappear.

Rachel pulls away from her mother wanting to grab as many bubbles as possible. "Rachel, come here."

"But, bubbles mommy. BUBBLES!" Rachel joyfully shouts out from the far end of the large soaking tub.

Shelby smiles at her kid, scooting towards Rachel so she can clean her up and look for other signs of abuse. "Come here silly girl. The bubbles won't go away. Let mommy clean you and you can play some more while I get cleaned, okay?"

Rachel stops chasing bubbles and looks upon her mother, "Okay, my mommy."

Shelby smiles at her adorable tot and grabs a hold of her and gently has Rachel lean her head back into the faucet, so she can wash her grimy, greasy hair. Shelby notices a few more bruises on Rachel's stomach and can't help the tears that begin to flow when Rachel grimaces in pain. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm trying not to hurt you."

"It hurts on my back." Rachel responds and Shelby loosens her grip on her daughter and moves her forearm to better support Rachel's back. This motion allows Rachel to relax a bit in her mother's arms. Shelby makes quick of washing her daughter's hair and enjoying the moment. Shelby realizes she's going to need to shop for shampoo, conditioner and body wash for a little girl and not use shampoos for color-treated hair.

Shelby grabs a washcloth from the side of the tub and lathers it in Dove body wash and begins to lather up her daughter's body making mental notes of all of the marks on her baby in order to tell the doctor and the police. Shelby silently vows to never let anyone harm her daughter ever again. She was going to build up the tightest case against Leroy Berry, so he would never be able to come back and claim Rachel ever again. Shelby hopes to never find her face to face with that man or those people in fear of what she would do to each one of them.

When she's finished cleansing Rachel, Shelby allows Rachel to play about the large tub while she quickly bathes herself. Shelby hears the doorbell ring and Rachel immediately freezes in fear when she hears the unfamiliar sound.

"Mommy." Rachel hesitantly whines unsure of what to do next.

"Sounds like we have a visitor, little one. It's time to get out of the tub anyway. Mommy needs to make you something to eat. Are you hungry?" Shelby tries to change the subject hoping the young girl won't get upset about having to exit the inviting bubble bath of fun.

"Yes! I am hungreeees! I want pannycakes, please." She jumps up now ready to depart the tub at the thought of food. Her stomach was aching for food and having her mother make her something was even more appealing.

"Pannycakes, huh?" Rachel nods her head heavily back and forth. "well, good thing making pancakes is my specialty." Shelby declares as she removes the two of them from the tub and releases the lever to drain the water. The doorbell rings a few more times this round and Shelby makes quick of putting on her white, terry-cloth robe and engulfs Rachel in a fluffy, violet towel that Rachel seems to melt in while being bundled and held.

Shelby hears the doorbell again and a chime from her phone alerting her of a text, "Whoever that is really wants our attention, my little bug."

Rachel pulls her head up from her mother's shoulder where she had laid it after being held in a huff, "I no bug, mommy."

Shelby reaches the front door and turns her head towards her daughter's and kisses the tots head, "yes you are, you're my little love, snuggle bug and I love it." Rachel smiles and hides her head again in her mother's shoulder.

Shelby looks through the peeping hole and finds Karen on the other side balancing several bags and coffee cups in one hand. Shelby quickly unlatched the locks on her door, "Oh Karen! I'm so sorry I kept you waiting. We were in the bath." She states while motioning Karen into her house. "Don't you have a key?"

Karen moves towards the kitchen and places the bags on a bar stool and the coffee on the counter, "I do have a key, but I didn't want to disturb the two of you this morning. I thought I'd give you some much needed privacy."

Shelby smiles at her assistant enormously thankful she found such a genuine, kind person to work for her. "Thank you, Karen. It was much needed this morning." Shelby closes the front door and shifts Rachel on her other hip. She looks upon her daughter who attempts to hide herself deep into her towel and her mother's robe. "I was just about to make Rachel and I some pancakes. Did you eat yet, Karen?" Shelby begins to rub Rachel's back seeing she needs some extra comfort.

"Pancakes sound great! I'll help."

"Awesome. Now Rachel, hmm let me see what I can change you into." She ponders while looking at her daughter.

"I naked, mommy."

"Yes, I know sweetheart." Shelby and Karen laugh lightly.

"Well I guess I showed up at a prefect time cause I went by the store and bought a few clothes for Rachel to wear today. I hope I got the correct size."

"I'm sure we can make do with what you brought for now. Thank you so much Karen." Shelby places the bundled up Rachel on one of the bar stools while Shelby and Karen remove a pair of pants, two shirts, panties and socks, and a pink pair of converse shoes from the bags Karen had brought with her.

"I just guessed on the sizes. She's a little small, so I went with a 4T."

Rachel pushes herself up to make herself taller, "I'm not small!"

"Oh, Rachel. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It's not a bad thing to be small." Rachel frowns at Karen even though she is liking the lady.

"Rachel, why don't we say thank you to Karen for bringing you some nice things to wear today?"

"Thank you." Rachel mumbles and hides her head into her oversized towel.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. OH, I also got her a coat since it's freezing outside and there's new fallen snow." Karen pulls out a light pink peacoat from the other bag she brought in and Rachel's eyes widen in delight at the sight of the coat. "Do you like it, Rachel?" Karen hopes, noticing the look on Rachel's face.

Rachel nods and reaches out for the coat. "Hold on, honey. Let's get you in clothes and we can put on your new coat when we head out for the day." Shelby interjects wanting to get Rachel in some clean, proper clothes and feed her daughter.

Shelby grabs the clothing and scoops Rachel up in her arms and politely dismisses the mother and daughter for a moment to put some clothes on in privacy. Rachel happily allows her mother to dress her and begins to comb her hair upon her mother's request while Shelby slips on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

Shelby notices Rachel rubbing her ear similar to what she saw the young girl do the night before. "Sweetheart, does your ear hurt?" Shelby questions and picks Rachel up in her arms to head back into the kitchen.

"Everything's fine." Rachel gives an instant, rehearsed response much to Shelby's dismay. Shelby pauses and backs up into the room.

"Everything's fine? Nothing hurts?" Shelby pushes the questions on the four-year-old and places Rachel on her lap after sitting on a bench so she can comb the rest of Rachel's silky, brown hair.

"Everything's fine." Rachel nods and repeats.

"Sweetheart, I am your mommy and I want to know if something hurts you because I will do my best to make it better. You showed me your bottom today cause it hurt, so why do you keep saying 'everything's fine' to me?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "they said say that to everyone."

Shelby continues to brush her daughter's hair hoping she'll get more information out of the tot. "The man and lady told you that?"

Rachel nods her head. "Why, baby? Did they tell you why?"

"So no one will take me."

Shelby furrowed her brows confused about this man and the lady, "Rachel, were they trying to keep you away from mommy or from your daddy Leroy?"

Rachel shook her head, "no, they take me to you. Daddy said to."

Shelby sat for a moment trying to put together what Rachel had told her last night and the information this morning, "Was your Daddy friends with this man and this lady?"

"No mommy, no. He left me there. I no talk no more, mommy." Rachel pulled her legs to her chest and crossed her arms in protective-mode not wanting to bring up being with those mean people.

Shelby put the brush down and turned Rachel to face her, "Okay, baby. You don't have to say anything else." Shelby pulls her daughter close to her, "No one will hurt you anymore. I promise." Rachel nodded her head into her mother feeling the safety of her embrace.

Shelby kisses Rachel's cheek and whispers, "let's go make those pannycakes."

Rachel pulls back and smiles up at her mother, "Yes!" She jumps off of her mother's lap and the bench they were sitting on and grabs a hold of Shelby's hand pulling her towards the door.

After fifteen minutes of a step by step how to make pancakes upon Rachel's request, Shelby and Karen stood gleefully watching Rachel shovel in mouthfuls of pancakes into her tiny mouth.

"Rachel, take smaller bites. I don't want you to choke."

"It yommy mommy." Rachel mumbles out with a mouthful of pancake.

Shelby smiles and brings Rachel a cup of apple juice, "Here baby, take a sip." Shelby assists Rachel with the large cup, so Rachel won't spill.

Rachel chugs down several sips of apple juice, "Thank you, Mommy." She exasperates after some heavy drinking. "I need a Rachel cup."

"A Rachel cup?" Shelby questions unsure of what her daughter is referring to.

"Yes, little cup."

"Ahh, yes you do." Shelby turns to Karen, "Do you know what kind of cups she might be talking about? They have some with lids, right?"

"Yes, I'll put that on the list of items to buy. My sister uses them for my nephew. They call them Sippy cups."

"Sippy Cups! Rachel Sippy cups, mommy!" Rachel gets excited that Karen understands what she needs.

"Okay, baby. We will get you some Sippy cups. Don't worry. We'll get everything you need." Shelby smiles and inwardly sighs at the amount of shopping that needs to be done. She would rather spend time getting to know her four-year-old rather than having to run errands. But running errands means she's a mother and she smiles at the realization.

Shelby moves to clear some plates and clean up her kitchen while Rachel finishes up her breakfast, "Karen, while I have Rachel at the doctors, maybe I could get you to pick up a few items on our list? Especially the ones I don't need Rachel present for?"

"Of course, that sounds perfect. I can meet up with the two of you later if you need me."

"Sounds perfect." The adults' conversation is abruptly interrupted when Rachel begins choking on her pancakes. Shelby is instinctively by her daughter's side in seconds. Shelby shoves her fingers inside of her daughter's mouth and pulls out a mound of chewed up pancake. Rachel's choking subsides a bit but not enough for Shelby's liking, "Rachel, spit it out." Shelby instructs cupping her hand in front of Rachel's mouth.

Rachel removes the rest of the pancake from her mouth and takes a few deep breaths. Shelby grabs the cup of apple juice and has Rachel take a few sips, "no more big bites, okay? You need to take small, Rachel-sized bites my little bug."

Rachel nods her head agreeing with her mother while she takes more sips of apple juice. "I all done." Rachel manages to get out. The pannycakes were amazing but the choking was not. Thank goodness she had her mother there to save her. Rachel liked having a mommy around, not just for the wonderful mom hugs and kisses she was receiving, but Shelby seemed to know exactly what to do with Rachel and she found a great comfort in that.

"Okay, baby. We need to get going anyway. You have a doctor's appointment." Shelby made quick to clean up Rachel and herself.

"No doctors, mommy. I'm good."

"Honey, you have to go. The police want you to go and so does Mommy. I want to make sure your ear is okay and your bottom."

Rachel rubs her bottom at the mention of it but stands herself up crossing her arms ready to argue with her mother, "No. I won't!"

Shelby turns to look upon her daughter surprised she's being defiant about going to the doctors. Shelby looks to Karen for an explanation, but Karen shrugs her shoulders like she has no idea and backs away from the mother and daughter not wanting to get involved.

Shelby places her hands on her hips not liking the tone her daughter has taken, but she doesn't want to scare the already wounded child. "Rachel, you will do what I ask you to." She states in a warning tone.

Rachel notices the difference in her mother's demeanor and doesn't like the authoritative tone, "Mommy, I no want to." Rachel pouts losing the attitude and walking towards her mother.

Shelby squats down to be on eye-level with the tot, "why not, baby? Tell me."

"Don't leave me, mommy." Rachel chokes out and throws herself in her mother's arms crying.

"Rachel?" Shelby rubs her daughter's back and holds her close. "Mommy is not going to leave you."

"Yes you will. You'll leave me and-and I'll never come back" Rachel sobs hysterically at the thought of being left alone again. She begins shaking uncontrollably.

Shelby scoops her baby up in her arms and carries her past a somber Karen and into the living room. Shelby sits the two on her comfy, light brown couch to be able to hold her daughter close. "I will never leave you." Shelby whispers in her daughter's ear placing small kisses on Rachel's temple.

"But, he did. They did. I –I, Mommy..." Rachel continues to cry to which Shelby rocks her daughter slowly and begins to lightly sing. Rachel slows her sobs at the soothing, comforting sounds of her mother's beautiful voice.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_." Shelby sings and hums parts of the song. Rachel relaxes her tense body allowing her mother to comfort her.

After a few moments of singing, Shelby stops and tightens her grip on Rachel and explains, "I am not like your daddies and I'm not like that man and that lady. I'm your mommy and I will never, ever leave you. I love you more than anything my little bug and I will forever." Rachel grips her mother shirt at her words never wanting her to let her go. "I know you don't want to leave to go to the doctors because you're afraid that means I'll leave you there, but I'm going with you, baby. Mommy will be right there with you. I'll even hold you while the doctor looks at you, so you won't be alone. You'll be with me." Shelby tries to explain hoping she's relieving her daughter of any fears she might have.

Rachel pulls herself up from mother's embrace and looks upon Shelby's sincere and earnest face, "Okay, mommy. I go with you." Rachel sniffles out but found some confidence in her mother's words.

Shelby smiles and rubs a few circles on Rachel's back still giving some much needed comfort. Shelby knows Rachel is going to need her love and attention and her assurance. She knows Rachel is going to need a large amount healing time. Shelby looks over to Karen, "Will you grab my phone?" She asks her assistant not wanting to put Rachel down just yet.

"Of course," Karen responds and moves quickly towards the kitchen to grab the iPhone off of the counter. Karen hands the phone to her boss, "I'm going to take off and run those errands. Is there anything you need me to do before I leave?"

"No, Karen. Thank you. We will be leaving in just a few minutes ourselves. But, I'll call you when we are done with the doctors so we can meet up."

"Sounds good. Bye, Rachel!" Karen calls out from the front door.

Rachel throws up her hand and waves in the direction of Karen without picking her head up from her mother's chest. Shelby chuckles at the notion, "I think she likes you, Karen! We'll see you later."

"Bye, Shelby." Karen happily smiles and exits the apartment.

Shelby picks up her phone and sends a text message to her Lawyer wanting to tell him of the bruises, rash and Rachel's fears she's presented today. Shelby looks through her contacts list and finds Detective Banks' number he put in her phone the night before. Shelby lingers her finger over the call button for a moment, but decides to hit send.

The phone rings twice before it is answered, "Hello? Ms. Corcoran?"

Shelby smiles at the detective's recognition of her phone number, "Yes, Detective Banks. This is Shelby Corcoran."

"Please call me Brian. What can I help you with? Are the two of you alright?" He questions with a sincere concern in his voice.

"Yes, we are. Thank you. I'm taking Rachel to the doctors in just a few minutes for a checkup. Is there any way you could meet us there? There are a few things I would like to inform you about and discuss with you." Shelby explains holding her breath hoping Brain would meet the two of them there. She wanted to explain the fears Rachel had and the condition of her body. She wants Brian and the NYPD to find these bastards that hurt her baby. She wants to make sure this case is not put on the back burner.

"Of course, I can leave here in five minutes."

"Perfect, we'll see you then. Thank you."

**Thank you so very much for all of your continued support. I appreciate all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. I had some time to write this in between my travels, so I thought I would post this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter- it took a little different turn than I had planned, but I wanted to focus on the first morning with mother and daughter and some issues that will arise with Rachel. Have a Happy New Year everyone! -T**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel had not let go of her mother's hand since the moment they left the apartment. She had wanted her mother to hold her, but Shelby encouraged Rachel to walk beside her down the street. The doctor's office was a few blocks from Shelby's building, so she figured Rachel could handle the walk. At every stop along the way, Rachel coiled herself between her mother's legs as a means of safety from the swarming New York streets.

The duo made it to their destination and found the doctor's office overly crowded which had both Rachel and Shelby on edge. People were recognizing Shelby the moment she and Rachel had entered the waiting room. Shelby was polite with fans saying hello and one asked for an autograph, which she complied. But, Shelby had put her foot down when requests for pictures were asked to be taken. Shelby did not want Rachel in any photos. She could tell her fame was something that she would have to discuss with Rachel at a later time. Rachel seemed perplexed at the reaction her mother was receiving from complete strangers.

After checking in, Shelby had found two empty chairs close to the reception's window and the door leading to the exam rooms in hopes that being in the corner would give the two a small amount of privacy. Shelby helped Rachel into the chair next to the one she occupied. Rachel instantly snuggled up to her mother and continued to rub her ear.

Shelby leaned down to place a kiss on Rachel's forehead and could feel heat radiating from the small girl's forehead. "Come here, baby." Shelby requested noticing Rachel's fatigue and desire to be snuggled. Shelby would give her the moon if Rachel asked her to and with her daughter having a slight fever she'd give her the universe too.

Rachel climbed over the arm of the chair and into her mother's lap, "I sleepy, mommy." She mumbles to her mother and lets out an over-sized yawn.

Shelby wraps her arms around her daughter letting Rachel get comfortable, "I bet you are, little bug. You've had a rough few weeks and I think you have a fever."

Rachel doesn't respond and Shelby can tell she has fallen asleep from the new rhythm of Rachel's breathing. Shelby kisses her baby girl a few more times and snuggled her close. She's still in awe at being able to hold her daughter. Her little girl she thought she'd spend eighteen, awful years without. Shelby knows she's received an amazing second chance and there was no way she was going to blow this chance at raising her daughter.

A few minutes later, Shelby's phone whistles alerting her of a new voice-mail. She reaches into her purse sitting next to her and notices a missed call from Detective Brian Banks.

_"Ms. Corcoran, this is Brian. I'm sorry but I won't be able to meet up with you at the doctor's office. Something has come up at the station. I will be able to meet you at your house later or wherever you need me. Just call me and let me know. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope everything goes well at the doctors. Bye." _

Shelby places her phone back in her purse making a mental note to call the detective later in the day. She had wanted Brian present with her at the doctor's office so he could see for himself the bruises on her child and to see if Rachel would say some of what she had told her that morning. But, Shelby realized it didn't really matter if he was there and it was probably better to be alone with Rachel for the examination.

The door leading to the exam rooms opens abruptly, making Shelby jump after being lost in her thoughts. A tall female nurse looks down on her clipboard, "Rachel?"

"That's us." Shelby quietly responds and stands from her seat still holding fast to her sleeping four-year-old.

The nurse smiles towards Shelby and Rachel motioning for the two to follow her, "This way. You'll have to wake her up, Ms. Corcoran."

"Will do," Shelby responds and lightly pats Rachel and kisses her ear before whispering, "You need to wake up, baby."

The nurse leads them past an active nurse station before turning a corner and waves to her fellow nurses in a 'look who my patient is' before turning the corner. A few of the nurses look upon Shelby and smile with shocked faces clearly recognizing the celebrity in their presence.

Shelby smiles kindly back at them and moves Rachel to her hip in hopes of the tot waking up. "Come on, my bug. The doctor needs to check you." Rachel stirs a bit and lifts her messy-haired head up enough to eye her mother and smile nodding her head.

Shelby chuckles at the sight of her bed-headed daughter, "did you have a good little nap?" Rachel nods with her eyes still closed.

The nurse stops the mother and daughter in front of one of the examination rooms, "you can place her on the table and remove her clothing and put her in the robes I left on the table. The doctor will be in to see her in just a few minutes. Just step outside the door if you need anything from me, okay?"

"Okay, thank you." Shelby smiles and moves to place Rachel on the exam table while the nurse closes the door. Rachel was still sleepy but slowly waking up, "I think you and I need to visit the toy store today. How does that sound?" Shelby was hoping the mention of toys would perk the four-year-old up a bit. She wanted Rachel to be alert enough to answer any questions the doctor might have. Shelby removes Rachel's clothing and places her in the uncomfortable looking, paper thin medical gown.

"Mommy?" Rachel rubs her eyes trying to wake herself up, but still feeling drained. "I hold you? Please, mommy?"

Shelby bends down to the table to be eye to eye with her daughter, "you are too adorable for words. Do you know that?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders.

"I would love for you to hold me, so I can hold you too. But, the doctor is going to come in and I need you to be awake, okay?"  
Rachel's lip quivers. She just wanted to be held and not messed with anymore. She wanted people to leave her alone. She wanted to be with her mother.

"Oh no, don't do the lip." Shelby speaks more to herself than to Rachel. "How about mommy sits on the table and holds you in my lap?"

"Okay." Rachel sighs and holds her arms in the air. Shelby obeys and places her daughter on her lap facing outward.

Rachel happily leans her head back against her mother's chest and looks about the cold, white-walled room. There are a few pictures of baby animals about the room that intrigues Rachel and makes her think of her lost teddy bear, "Mommy?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"Did you find my Edward Bear?"

Shelby scrunched her face forgetting that she had told her daughter she would try to find the remains of her bear. Shelby thought her daughter would forget about the stuffed animal but clearly her kid had a great attachment to the bear. Shelby knew she had to figure out what to do about the bear, "Not yet, sweetheart. But, I'll keep looking for him."

Rachel groans slightly and folds her arms around herself like she's giving herself comfort. Shelby frowns at this movement. She knows her daughter is doing this action because she's in need of some security. Shelby wants to be that for Rachel; she hopes she is that for Rachel or will be soon. "Don't worry, baby. I'll find him." Shelby knew she needed to come up with a plan but right now she wanted this examination to be over with.

There's a light knock on the door and both mother and daughter advert their attention immediately towards the door slowly opening.

"Hello?" A doctor in her mid-thirties steps into the room plastering a sincere smile at the mother and daughter.

"Hi." Shelby responds and smiles.

"I'm Doctor Kelly, this must be Rachel and you must be mom." The doctor bends down to get Rachel's attention. But, Rachel turns her head towards her mother trying to disappear into her mother's embrace. "I see we have a shy one on our hands today and that's okay. I don't like talking to people I don't know either, Rachel."

Shelby smiles at the doctor appeased that Karen managed to request a pleasant doctor. "She's been through a lot."

"Yes, that's what I've been told. Your assistant spoke with me as well as Detective Banks, so I'm filled in with what they know."

Shelby nods happy she doesn't have to explain events over again and in front of Rachel; the young girl had enough to deal with.

"So, I want to start with a normal physical and then I will have one of my nurses come in to mark down and take pictures of anything we find unusual or that needs to be filled out for CPS and the court." Doctor Kelly informs Shelby and goes to wash her hands in the sink.

"Okay, that sounds good. Um, Rachel has a slight fever, I think, and she's been grabbing at her ear since last night. She is also overly tired." Shelby pauses for a moment, "although, I guess I wouldn't know if she's more tired than normal seeing as I just got her last night. But, she barely had any clothing on and her feet were icicles and the condition of her clothing was awful, which reminds me she had on a pair of very dirty panties and has a horrific rash on her bottom. And, well she ate a lot this morning, in fact she choked too but I got it out. And…" Shelby stops after she glances at the Doctor who is giving her a look of sympathy and understanding. "I'm sorry; I got a little carried away. It's just I've never done this before and I want to do it right."

Doctor Kelly smiles, "Of course you do, and you will do it right to the best of your ability. Just remember mothers aren't perfect. We make mistakes and it sounds like you're doing a wonderful job so far. I mean your daughter clearly loves you." She points to the four-year-old clinging to her mother.

Shelby looks down at Rachel as the tot looks up at her mother and smiles with her big, brown eyes. Shelby kisses her baby's head and averts her attention back to the doctor. She didn't mean to get carried away with concern, but she wants her daughter to have a clean start with her. She wants Rachel to be healthy and happy living with her and being in this office feels like the first step in that direction, so she wants to get it right.

"So why don't I check for your temperature first and then I'll take a look at your ears, nose, throat and listen to your breathing. Okay, Rachel?" The kind, patient doctor questions hoping little Rachel would begin to respond to her.

"Okay." Rachel answers.

"Hmm I think I see some giraffes in your nose." Doctor Kelly plays with Rachel who laughs and looks to see if her mother is laughing too. Shelby is laughing and feeling a bit more at ease with this doctor. She was afraid this would be a traumatic visit for Rachel, but she can tell Doctor Kelly is very understanding and trying to make this as painless for all of them.

Doctor Kelly finishes the topical examination and places her stethoscope around her neck, "well, Ms. Rachel definitely has an ear infection, which is why she has a slight fever. I will give you some antibiotics that she'll need to take twice a day for ten days. She'll feel better in about 24 hours."

Shelby nods, "Okay, great. We can do that."

Doctor Kelly smiles, "Yes you can. Now I'm going to call in the nurse for the rest of the examination and I want to give her a couple of shots that she needs about this age anyway."

Rachel's quips up at the mention of shots, "no, no, no thank you," she responds shaking her head profusely.

The two women laugh at the young girl's reaction. "Unfortunately Rachel, you need them just like every little girl and boy." Doctor Kelly explains while she exits the room to get the nurse.

Rachel turns herself towards her mother, "I no want to, mommy."

Shelby rubs Rachel's back, "I know, baby. But, even mommy has to get shots sometimes. And it is really quick."

Rachel heavily sighs into her mother while Doctor Kelly enters the room with a young, female nurse holding a clipboard, pen, and a digital camera. "Okay ladies, this is Nurse Dana and she's going to help us out today."

Shelby internally sighs knowing this part of the examination is not going to be easy for Rachel, and honestly herself. But, she knew she needed to be strong and get Rachel through this portion of the doctor's visit unscathed.

"Rachel, I'm going to have you lie down on your back on this table, okay?" Doctor Kelly explains.

Shelby quickly begins to lift Rachel up off of her lap hoping her daughter will be cooperative to make the exam less painful. Rachel quietly whines at this movement and instantly grabs onto her mother realizing that her mother was removing her from her protective grasp.

"Honey, I'm going to be right here. Mommy is going to stand next to you." Shelby places a few gentle kisses on her daughter's head and lays Rachel down on the examination table the two had been occupying together. Rachel nods her head at her mother keeping quiet, which worries Shelby. She instantly strokes her daughter's hair hoping to calm some of Rachel's fears.

"Okay, let's start by looking at this painful rash your mommy told me about, okay sweetheart?" Doctor Kelly was aware how uncomfortable the examination could become if Rachel had evidence of sexual abuse, so she was trying to keep the conversation light and explain a little what she would be checking on Rachel's body.

Rachel nodded her head and smiled up at her mother who was caressing her hair and cheek, which gave Rachel a huge sense of comfort.

Doctor Kelly quietly instructs Nurse Dana to take some photos of the entire bottom area containing Rachel's rash. It was one of the more severe rashes Doctor Kelly had ever seen and a clear sign of neglect that needed to be documented.

Upon further inspection, Doctor Kelly sighed in relief that Rachel had not been sexually abused. "Okay, so little Miss Rachel here has a severe rash, similar to what we would refer to as a diaper rash. There also seems to be the beginning stages of a yeast infection, so I'm going to prescribe a topical antifungal ointment for you to apply for two weeks. This could also be contributing to her mild fever."

Shelby kept biting down on her lip the entire time the doctor was speaking trying hard to keep her emotions at bay. "Okay, is there anything else I can do to help relieve her pain? She was very uncomfortable this morning. We took a bath and that seemed to help a little."

"I like bathies." Rachel chimes in to the discussion.

Shelby looks down upon her very patient little girl, "I know you do and those bubbles too." She taps the tip of her daughter's nose which makes Rachel giggle.

"The baths are good for her and I would wipe down her bottom with a lukewarm, damp cloth after she uses the restroom before applying the ointment. This will help a lot. The ointment will give her relief within 24 hours. It should begin to clear up and she'll start to feel more comfortable. Also, continue to feed her all three meals and at least two snacks everyday. She is a little malnourished but will easily bounce back after a couple of weeks of healthy eating."

"Okay, I can do that."

The doctor smiles, "Yes, you can. Look I know these are a lot of steps to take…"

Shelby cuts her off, "I don't care. I'll do anything for her."

The nurse and doctor share a smile at the new mother whom clearly is a dedicated parent. "Well, it's so nice to see your devotion to your daughter." Doctor Kelly leans down to Rachel, "you are one lucky girl, Rachel."

Rachel nods, "I am I got pannycakes and my mommy hugs me." The young girl explains to the three women who can't stop smiling at the adorable tot.

"Well, pancakes are a favorite of mine too. Okay, Rachel we are almost done. Now I need you to sit up on the table so I can take a look at your torso." Doctor Kelly motions her midsection at an attempt to show Rachel the area she will be checking.

The doctor looks around the bruised areas of Rachel's arms and chest and a few down her back area. The nurse hands Doctor Kelly a ruler after she asks for it. Nurse Dana photographs all the areas of Rachel's body that are bruised while Shelby nibbles on her nails since she's unable to touch her daughter while they photograph her.

"Rachel, can I ask you a few questions?" Doctor Kelly politely and gently asks.

Rachel looks up at her mother almost as if she's asking permission. Shelby notices and steps close to Rachel, "honey, can you tell us about the bruises and anything that Doctor Kelly asks you?"

"Okay mommy" Shelby smiles and notions for Doctor Kelly to ask her daughter questions.

"Rachel, did someone put something around your body; under your armpit area?" Doctor Kelly motions around her armpit area while lifting up her arms to show Rachel the area she was questioning.

Rachel nods her head but says nothing and folds her arms into her looking for some comfort. She did not want to talk about being with that man and lady. Shelby and Doctor Kelly notice Rachel's change in demeanor.

"How about you sit with your mother again?" Doctor Kelly looks to Shelby who is already picking Rachel up and placing her on her lap.

Rachel clings to her mother's arms wrapped around her, "they put a rope thingy." Rachel surprises the three adults and Nurse Dana jots down some notes on the clipboard.

"Do you mean they put a rope around that area?" Shelby can't help but ask the question before the doctor has a chance to.

"Yes, like on doggies."

"Did they say why, sweetheart?" Doctor Kelly questions.

"Cause I tried to run to mommy. They took so long to go to her." Rachel begins to cry and turns her head into her mother.

Shelby grips her daughter close and begins humming hoping she'll calm her daughter down. Shelby was ready for this examination and questions to be over with. But, Rachel was giving them important information that the police would need in order to find the monsters who had her daughter and the whereabouts of Leroy Berry; all of whom Shelby wanted to personally torture. Shelby knew they needed to press Rachel a little further to see what she'd reveal and then Shelby and Rachel could be done and go on with the rest of their day.

"You're with me now, baby. Shh it's okay." Shelby explains to Rachel and she calms down a bit. "Rachel, how did you get the other bruises? You told me that they didn't hit you last night." Shelby wanted to know if Rachel had just been too scared to tell her the truth or if the crazy man and lady had used some other form of abuse besides a rope. The thoughts of these people made Shelby hold on to Rachel tighter.

"They pull me and kick me, mommy." Rachel mumbles out still hiding her head in her mother's embrace.

Doctor Kelly lowers herself to be more eye level with Rachel, "did they pull you here?" She places her hands around her upper arm. Rachel nods at the doctor and Nurse Dana writes everything down. "Okay, and did they kick you here?" Doctor Kelly points to her back and stomach areas to which Rachel nods and the nurse writes these details down.

Doctor Kelly turns to thank the nurse and allows her to leave the room. She grabs a roller chair and sits next to the mother and daughter, "What Rachel has described coincides with her injuries and the size of her injuries on her body. The pictures and notes that Nurse Dana is putting in a file, including sending an email to the detectives, will help her case immensely."

Shelby nods not really knowing what to say or do next.

"I highly suggest you take Rachel to a child therapist just so she doesn't have trauma later from keeping what has happened to herself. She has done an amazing job of talking to us and she clearly feels comfortable with you enough to tell you things, which will only strengthen her trust in you and build a strong relationship."

Doctor Kelly smiles upon the mother and daughter as Shelby takes everything in, "do you have a recommendation for us?"

"Yes, of course. I can even make the call for you. She's a friend of mine and very good with traumatic situations."

"That would be a great help. Thank you." Shelby chokes out trying not to cry for the millionth time. She can't believe how many people have been extremely helpful to her and her daughter. Normally, Shelby gets handouts or people fawning over her with the intention of getting something from Shelby in return. But, since her daughter has shown up, everyone has been genuine in their generosity and it's almost overwhelming for the new mom.

Doctor Kelly places a comforting hand on Shelby's shoulder, "You're doing great with all of this you know. And Rachel will come back from this before you know it and you'll both get into a routine. Then your life will be boring like everyone else's."

Shelby laughs, "I'll look forward to that day. I can't thank you enough."

Doctor Kelly waves off the gratitude, "I'm just doing my job."

"No, you've done more than your job and I thank you. Now is there anything else this little one and I need to do or can we get her antibiotics and be on our way? She and I need to do a little shopping and lunch before we go home." Shelby explains sitting Rachel up a bit hoping the girl will perk back up.

"Toy store." Rachel mumbles out to which Shelby and the doctor smile.

"Unfortunately, we can't forget about her shots she needs. There are two of them; one for each arm. We can do them quickly, though, so you two can head to that toy store. That sounds fun." Doctor Kelly wisely changed the subject as she heads out the door, "I'll be right back."

Shelby nods and rubs Rachel who begins to stir and tries to turn her body into her mother. "What are you doing, silly bug?"

"I want to hide." Shelby chuckles and complies with her daughter and allows Rachel to face inward. Rachel tucks her arms into her mother's stomach like she did the night before when she wanted to go to sleep. But, today she wanted to hide her arms from getting shots and a little nap wouldn't hurt her either.

Doctor Kelly walks back in with a tray displaying two syringes. Shelby sits Rachel up and pulls her arms to Rachel's side upon which Rachel purses out her bottom lip, "Oh no you don't. You have to get these shots, baby so your lip won't work this time."

Rachel sighs deeply and Doctor Kelly chuckles and makes quick to pull Rachel's sleeves up and clean the area with alcohol. "We'll do these quick. Ready?"

Rachel shakes her head but Doctor Kelly ignores the reaction and pinches Rachel's skin and quickly inserts the first needle. Rachel squirms a bit and whines but doesn't start hysterically crying until the second needle was exiting her skin. Shelby stands up with Rachel in her arms and rocks her back and forth rubbing her back trying to get her overly dramatic daughter to calm down.

Doctor Kelly cleans up a bit and begins to exit the room, "The antibiotics should be ready for pick up by now and her left arm will be a bit sore for a day or two. I'll send you appointment information with the therapist. Please call me or email me for any questions now or in the future. It was a pleasure meeting both of you, Ms. Corcoran."

Shelby waves goodbye to the doctor, "Please call me Shelby from now on and thank you so very much for everything."

Shelby rocks Rachel for a few more moments and then places her on the examination table to quickly put Rachel's pea coat on before the duo were going to head out into the November cold. Shelby was looking forward to some shopping and hopefully a more fun-filled day with her little love bug.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews and follows. I appreciate every one of them and it truly encourages me to continue writing. Life and work have been really busy and continue to be busy, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. I do have half of the next chapter already written, so hopefully I'll have another update soon. The next couple of chapters will still have to do with this same day and then I'll be moving forward. There are a few things I wanted to set up on this first day with mother and daughter, so bear with me. I hope you're not getting bored. :) I have had a lot of questions or comments about my knowledge of a four-year-old. To answer any intrigues, I do not have children of my own, but I have two nieces and two nephews. Two out of the four are ages close to Rachel's in this story and I have used several things that my niece and nephew say and do with their mom (my sister) in this story. I have give them props :) I hope all of you have a great week! -T**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After Shelby picked up Rachel's medication for her infections, the two made it over to a fashionable children's clothing store on 5th Avenue. Shelby wanted to buy Rachel some clothes and essentials before returning home. She also wanted Rachel to pick out a few things on her own that she liked if the tot was up to it.

Karen had gone ahead of Rachel and Shelby to notify the manager that Shelby was coming to buy several clothing items and wanted some possible assistance. Shelby hated when Karen did this when she went shopping; it made her feel like a celebrity. She knew she was a celebrity when she was out at events or performing, but when Shelby was in her regular, everyday life she really just wanted to be treated normally.

Karen thought it'd be best if Shelby had some privacy since she had Rachel in tow, and to her knowledge, the public was still unaware of Rachel's existence. Karen knew after today, it was bound to get out that Shelby had a daughter and a statement from Shelby's publicist was going to be necessary.

Shelby and Rachel entered the store and were immediately met with the manager and an assistant. Shelby noticed the sheepish look Karen gave her, a look she was used to getting from her employee when she knew Shelby wouldn't approve of something, but instead of getting angry Shelby chuckled silently to herself.

"We have placed several pieces of items in the back room for you and this little one. What's her name?" The manager bent down to Rachel who was hiding in between her mother's legs.

"This is Rachel. She's my daughter." The manager and the assistant froze and looked quizzically at one another and Shelby. "She has just recently come into my life and I would like to keep our reunion quiet for right now."

The manager smiled, "I understand. My name is Jennifer by the way and this is my assistant Ashley. We will both be helping you two today."

"Great. I don't want to be here for too long. My daughter is a bit under the weather, so I want to get her home soon. But, we are going to need everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, we will need: undergarments, pajamas, pants, dresses, skirts, the works." Shelby explains to the managers whose eyes lit up and Shelby could swear she saw green dollar signs appear in the woman's eyes.

"Well, let's get the two of you in the back and get to it." Jennifer motions the mother and daughter towards the back of the semi-crowded store. Karen follows suit and waves at Rachel who is managing to walk between her mother's legs before Shelby had had enough of almost tripping over her daughter and picks her up.

About an hour later, Shelby was satisfied with their choices. Rachel had been measured and tried a few things on, which made it easier for the tired, sick girl to sit with her mother and approve or disapprove of outfits brought to her. Shelby went to pay at the front register while Ashley was packing every item in pretty pink boxes with green ribbons. Rachel was running around the store trying to hide from Karen underneath the clothes. Shelby was overjoyed to see Karen and Rachel getting along well.

"Will this be on the store credit or?" Jennifer questioned.

"No, this will be on my Visa. And you deliver, right?"

"Oh yes, Ms. Corcoran. We strive to please our customers. This will be delivered by five this evening."

"Perfect." Shelby smiles at the overly phony woman. Jennifer was typically who Shelby encountered when she would shop. She could tolerate fakeness, but she didn't like it.

The forced conversation was quickly interrupted, much to Shelby's delight, by Karen carrying an excited Rachel over to her mother.

"Mommy! Look at the monkey! Can I have it?" Rachel pointed to the brown, grey, and yellow Monkey beanie hat that currently occupied her head.

Shelby reached out to take Rachel into her own arms, "let me see this monkey hat." Shelby grabbed at it and tugged at the hat making sure it fit Rachel properly. She had to admit; it was a cute, oversized beanie and looked even more adorable on her daughter's head. "I have to say this is the coolest hat. You have to have it!"

Rachel beamed and hugged her mother. "Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome." She tells her daughter and turns her attention back to Jennifer, "We'll be taking the hat too. Could you cut off the tags so she can wear it out?"

Jennifer smiled and grabbed a pair of scissors, "of course."

Shelby, Karen and Rachel made their way out into the cold together. Shelby quickly stops them in front of the store and bends down to Rachel who had been holding both Karen's and her mother's hands.

Shelby can't help but smile at her daughter whose face is almost non-visible due to the Monkey beanie she so proudly is wearing. "Rachel, are you hungry or do you want to go to the toy store before we eat?" Shelby knows she's going to lose her daughter to sleep soon, but she wanted to get some food in her first. She was hoping they could make it to the toy store, but that could wait until tomorrow or later in the day.

"Oh mommy, the toy store please!" Rachel clapped her hands with excitement.

"Okay then." Shelby couldn't stop smiling at how Rachel's mood seemed to be getting better the more time the two were spending together. "FAO Swartz it is and it's not that far, so we can walk. Sound good, you guys?"

Both Rachel and Karen nod and Shelby grabs her daughter's hand once again so the trio could continue walking down 5th Avenue. A few blocks into their jaunt, Rachel begins to coil in between her mother's legs like she had done earlier in the day. Shelby inwardly sighs wondering what had changed. Rachel had seemingly been much more comfortable being in public after they had left the doctor's office.

Shelby's thought are distracted when Rachel begins to frantically grab and jump at Shelby's legs wanting desperately to be held as if something was going to get her. "Mommy, please!"

The desperation in Rachel's voice put Shelby on edge. Shelby protectively grabs her daughter and holds her close. "Honey, what's wrong?" Shelby's concern grows when she hears a low whimper coming from Rachel whom has her head buried in her mother's neck. "Sweetheart, please. What's wrong?"

Shelby slows them down and Rachel frantically shakes her head, "no, no don't stop. Hurry, mommy." Rachel fearfully cries out. Shelby does not want to traumatize her daughter further, but Shelby stops walking and places Rachel in front of her. She wanted to show Rachel that nothing would harm her while she was with her mother. That the world wasn't always a scary place and if she complied with Rachel's request to run away, then Rachel might always run away from things she's afraid of.

Shelby bends down and places a shaking Rachel down on the sidewalk to stare at her. Rachel cries more and coughs out a barely audible, "mommy, hold me. Don't leave me."

Shelby and Karen's heart quiver at the sound of the desperate, lost, and broken four-year-old in front of them. Shelby wraps her arms around her daughter to try and give her comfort but still wanting to address this fear and put an end to whatever it was. "Rachel, look at me baby." Shelby gently lifts Rachel's quivering chin towards her glance to get Rachel's full attention. "Mommy is never leaving you. I am right here. Tell me what's wrong and I will promise to make it go away."

Rachel breathes in heavily trying to calm her tears after listening to her mother's earnest words. "I-I scared."

"I can see that, bug. Can you tell me why?"

"I don't want to. Please, let's go mommy." Shelby notices Rachel eyeing an alley nearby that has a group of homeless people gathering around a dumpster searching for food. Rachel shivers at the sight and jumps into her mother's arms almost knocking Shelby on her butt.

"Rachel, are you afraid of those people over there?" Shelby motions her head towards the group of homeless people that seemed to offset her daughter's fear.

But, Rachel didn't bother looking towards them. She was clinging to her mother with her eyes tightly shut. "Yes, go. Please." Rachel chokes out her plea sobbing once again.

Shelby looks to Karen for an answer but Karen looked just as perplexed as Shelby does. "Have I missed something?" Shelby asks to Karen.

"I have no clue, Shelby. I mean homeless people were always scary to me as a kid. I didn't, ya know, react this way though." Karen was trying her best not to offend Rachel or Shelby, but she couldn't comprehend the reason behind Rachel's reaction. "Maybe we should just continue to the toy store?"

Shelby nods but really wanted to understand her daughter's fear so she could put it behind her and allow her to feel safe with her mother. "Okay, Rachel. I guess we can get going. I'll hold you, don't worry."

"Hole me. Don't let them get me, mommy."

"Those people won't get you. They don't want to bother us, honey."

"But, _they_ might be there." Rachel cries out.

"They? You mean…"

"The man and the lady." Rachel sobs out, "please mommy. Let's go, now."

Shelby tried to take in all that Rachel had just revealed and spots a taxi cab heading down their way. Shelby kisses Rachel's head and tries to calm her daughter down thinking it's best to get Rachel out of this area. Shelby wanted Rachel to calm down before the two continued the discussion.

Shelby flags down the cab and immediately the cabby pulls over. The three climb in and Karen tells the cab driver where to take them. Shelby places Rachel on her lap feeling a large breath exhale from her daughter. "Okay, bug. You're okay now. Mommy has you and no one is going to take you away. Understand?"

Rachel wipes away some tears and snot with her forearm. Shelby cringes and grabs tissue from her purse, "gross. Here wipe your boogies with this." Rachel allows her mother to wipe her face and melts into the comforting gesture of being taken care of.

"Rachel?"

"hmm?" Rachel tries to lean into her mother, but Shelby holds her upright.

"You can cuddle with me in a minute, but I need to make sure I understood what you told me first. Did that man and lady live outside like…"

Rachel nods and cuts her mother off, "like the homeless people by the trash."

Shelby and Karen look astonished at one another. "So, those awful people are homeless people?" Karen poses the question to Shelby.

"Yes. no more, please. Please, no more mommy." Rachel responds.

Shelby grabs ahold of her daughter and kisses her head. Several questions instantly flowed through Shelby's thoughts: Why would her daughter be with two homeless people? And why would Leroy leave their daughter with those people? No wonder her daughter was frightened by those random people. What could she have seen or been through while she was wandering around the streets of New York for two weeks? And she slept outside, in the cold, with not enough food to eat. Shelby was inwardly furious but needed to let this go for now for the sake of her daughter.

The cab pulled up to the three-story toy store much to the delight of all three passengers. Shelby quickly wiped away any remaining tears from her daughter's cheeks and adjusted the monkey beanie on Rachel's head. Shelby paid the cab driver and quickly exited the vehicle.

Rachel stood next to Karen grasping her hand for balance due to her head being tilted back looking up so far to see the Toy Soldiers lining the walls of the building; she would have fallen backwards if Karen wasn't holding onto her hand. Shelby smirked at the sight and quickly pulled her phone from her purse to snap a photo. It was the first photo she's taken of Rachel and Shelby realized she needed to buy a great point and shoot camera to capture the many entertaining and wonderful moments yet to come with her daughter.

"So, shall we go in?" Shelby grabs a hold of Rachel's other hand as the tot nods her head.

Rachel's mouth drops to the floor and her eyes widen in amazement at the sight of the massive toy store filled with every type of toy one could imagine and a crowd full of adults chasing after their kids.

"Where should we go first?" Karen questions excitedly as Rachel shakes her head amazed and not sure what to do.

Shelby chuckles at the sight of the two, "Actually, Karen, could you take Rachel to pick out some books and maybe read some to her?" Karen looks puzzled over at her boss. Shelby whispers, "I need to take care of something and then I'll join you two."

Karen grins, "Of course, no problem. Come on Rachel; let's go to the books first!"

Rachel manages to tear her stare away from the wonderment of the store upon hearing she'll be leaving her mother, "but, what about mommy?"

Shelby bends down towards the tot, "I'll be right there. I just have to ask that man over there a question." She points to a young man behind a counter. Rachel nods and grabs ahold of Karen's hand. The two don't hesitate to make a run for the book section of the toy store.

Shelby chuckles as she heads towards the counter. "Hello," Shelby joyfully announces her arrival.

The clerk behind the counter and his female partner in crime freeze at the sight of Shelby Corcoran.

Shelby smiles and continues, "There's just something amazing about a toy store! It makes everyone feel, well, like they're a kid again."

The two young adults, probably college-age, nod in sync in response to Shelby. The young man shakes his head trying to gain his composure, "I'm sorry. How can I help you, Ms. Corcoran?" Her turns to his colleague and mouths an 'Oh my God' I just said her name and she's here.

Shelby is amused at the obvious fans, "Actually, I really need your help. You see I have a part of a bear leg that was torn off of another bear. I want to know if the store has the same bear here that I can buy to replace the old one."

"OH, well may I see the remains of the teddy bear, ma'am?" The young female questions.

Shelby scrunches her face, "Ah man. Am I that old that I have to be referred to as ma'am?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean..." The female sighs in defeat to which Shelby wholeheartedly laughs aloud. The two teens smile in awe, admiring Shelby's laugh.

"You know who you are, right?" The male employee chimes in ending Shelby's laugh.

"Uh, yea last time I checked."

"I just, we are just huge fans of yours. And actually we are both majoring in musical theater at NYU, so this, seeing you here is like a dream for us." The girl nods in agreement.

Shelby blushes, "Well, I'm honored to meet both of you. And does this mean you'll help me find the bear?" Shelby pulls the teddy bear's limb from her purse where she had placed it this morning after finding it in her sweater pocket from the night before.

The two grab the limb and inspect the bear's leg in their hands. The two employees look at one another and simultaneously say, "The Vermont Teddy Bear."

Shelby looks amazed at the two and had no clue what they were talking about. "So, you have it?"

"Oh yes, and this was probably from the 'birthday' line or the 'get well' line, but both are very similar." The girl explains to which Shelby just nods still having no clue what they are referring too.

"Okay, great."

"I'll be right back." The young man exits the register area.

"So, who is this for? And what happened to the original bear? Was it dismembered by an older sibling or cousin out of rage? That seems to happen a lot." The young lady proceeds to explain.

"Not exactly, you see my daughter..."

"OH MY GOD! You have a daughter?"

Shelby clenches her eyes shut realizing what she was saying in public to a complete stranger, "Um, Yes."

"She is one lucky kid. You must be an incredible mom."

"Well, thank you. And I'm trying to be. You see the bear was ripped from her hand and all she has left is the leg. She wanted me to see if I could find the rest of her bear…"

The young adult holds up her hand to stop Shelby just as the young male worker approached with a new bear in his hand having heard the end of the conversation. "Say no more; I know what we'll do."

"Excuse me?" Shelby felt like she could not keep up with these two speaking in code and secretly hoped Rachel would not be as confusing when she reached their age.

"We can pretend this is her bear and that you've found it. We can stitch with red or white thread around the leg of the new bear, so it looks like the leg was sewed back on or 'operated on'. That way your daughter will think it's her original bear."

Shelby could not believe the imagination of the young adult. "That would be wonderful. You two are so wonderful. I can't thank you enough. What are your names?"

"Oh, I'm Brent and this is Becca." Brent serves out his hand as if presenting both of them on a platter.

"Becca and Brent, it's so nice to meet you." The duo smile from ear to ear pleased to be helping Shelby Corcoran. "So, how long will this take?"

"Oh, five minutes. Stay here and we'll be right back. We have a sewing machine and kit in the back area for embroidering items."

"Great, thanks." The two left and Shelby was able to look over at the book section of the store and saw Rachel sitting in the lap of Karen. The two were sitting on the floor engrossed in a book, not minding the random people walking over and around them. Shelby grabbed her phone and took another picture of her beautiful daughter and her assistant who is more like family than an employee. It got Shelby thinking about all of the people who have been helping her in the last 12 or so hours. She needed to give back and do something nice for all of the people who have selflessly helped her and her daughter, including the two college students she just met. Shelby sent a quick text to the stage manager at the theater requesting two tickets for that Saturday night's performance for two NYU students.

Becca and Brent returned within five minutes, like they promised, with the perfect bear that had his leg "operated" on and stitched up. Shelby smiled at the sight and knew it would be perfect for her little girl who was desperate to have her bear back.

"Okay, you two are awesome! This looks amazing!"

"Oh we know." Brent cockily responds to which Becca nods confidently in agreement.

Shelby shakes her head amused at the two, "well, I don't know how to thank you except what do you two have planned for this evening around 8 pm?"

The two look at one another with confusion and shock and together say, "Nothing."

Shelby smiles, pleased with herself, "Well I requested two front row tickets for the two of you to see my show this evening."

The shrieking that ensued got the attention of several customers whom started to take notice of Shelby's presence in the store. Shelby knew she needed to end this conversation quickly and get to her daughter, "So, I'll take that as a yes?"

"YES!" the friends and co-workers shout simultaneously.

"Great I'm sure you'll love it and Eden is wonderful!"

The two immediately freeze mid-jump upon realizing that Shelby would not be performing. Brent pipes up, "wait, so you aren't performing tonight?" The two friends deflate faster than they had previously screamed.

Shelby saw the disappointment in their faces and hadn't thought twice about the two wanting to see her in the play. Shelby rolls her eyes at herself in a very 'duh Shelby' moment. "Right. I'm not performing tonight. I'm taking a few days off, but why don't you two write down your numbers for me and I'll be sure to have someone call you when I return. That way the two of you can see me perform the role if you'd like."

"If we'd like?!" Becca yells and then quickly tries to compose herself, "Ms. Corcoran you are fabulous. Everything people say about you is true. We would love to see you in the play at a later date."

"Great, but I'd love for you to see tonight's show as well and please let me send you two to Carmine's for dinner beforehand, my treat."

The two co-workers were stunned by her generosity. "Wow! We'd love to. Thank you, Ms. Corcoran." Brent manages to muster out.

Shelby waves it off like it's nothing, "Now, I need you to hide this bear in some sort of bag for me and if one or both of you could help me with a few other items for my daughter that would be great. Also, does this story deliver? I don't think I'll be able to manage bringing everything home I plan on buying from here today."

"Yes, we do and I will personally deliver your items, Ms. Corcoran." Brent volunteers.

"But, Brent you won't have time. You'll have a dinner and show to get ready for later." Shelby winks and motions for the duo to follow her towards her daughter.

Rachel notices her mother heading towards her and jumps out of Karen's lap not caring the two were in the middle of a story. Rachel missed her mother's presence in the last few minutes and was not going to allow her mother out of her sight anymore.

Rachel throws her arms open, "Mommy!"

Shelby bends down to pick up her daughter and kisses the top of her head. "Hi baby." It had only been five or so minutes but Shelby too did not like the separation from her daughter. Going back to work was going to suck, but Shelby decided she'd put off that thought and worry about that later.

"Did you like any books, sweetheart?"

Rachel nods ferociously, "Oh yes!"

Karen picks herself up off the floor and gathers a rather large pile of books, "These are keepers and that pile she didn't want to look at because the covers were 'unattractive' is the word I believed she used and this pile we started to read, but she was bored so we stopped."

Shelby laughed wholeheartedly for the umpteenth time that day. "Well, this pile looks like a good start for now. I am happy you like books. I look forward to reading them to you."

"Me too mommy. I read them to you too, okay?" Rachel informs more than questions her mother while playing with a silver heart necklace around Shelby's neck.

"Sounds good to me, baby. Now how about we check out the rest of the store and pick out a few more toys before we head to lunch. How does that sound?"

"Good."

"Okay." Shelby moves to place Rachel down on the floor, but Rachel locks her legs securely around her mother's waist and wraps her arms tightly around her mother's neck.

"Please mommy. I hold you." Rachel nuzzles her nose in her mother's neck.

Shelby could not resist her baby girl and the desire to be held, especially since she's slightly under the weather. "Okay, you can hold mommy."

Karen leads the way towards the furniture section that Shelby wanted to go to. Shelby points out a few different table and chair sets for Rachel to have at home. She needed a kid-friendly place for Rachel to sit. Rachel ran over to a pink and green table and chair set that Shelby and Karen both enjoyed. Brent showed Shelby a toddler/kid-sized armchair that matched the table and chair set. Shelby couldn't resist and requested both items be sent to her house later that day.

Shelby could tell Rachel's fever and infections were taking its toll on her daughter, but Rachel was resilient and she didn't slow down. She continued to drag her mother and Karen around the ginormous toy store. Rachel made her way to several different areas of the store and Shelby couldn't resist buying her some items whenever Rachel pointed out something she liked. She picked out a baby doll she could feed that had pink and lace clothing. Rachel also found a yellow and purple blanket to snuggle with and a couple of animal puzzles and princess coloring books. Shelby grabbed a tea set wanting to have a tea party with her daughter sitting at the new table she was purchasing.

After selecting a few baby doll outfits to dress her doll in, Rachel also found her way over to a series of Kitchen sets that she was in awe of. Shelby took note but realized Christmas was a little over a month away and Rachel had a birthday in February; she wanted to save some items to buy for a later time.

The group had made it to the top level of the store and found themselves in front of the giant, floor-sized piano which had about 10 kids bouncing all over making the giant keys light up and play various notes.

Rachel turned to her mother wanting desperately to try and bounce on it, "come on, mommy." Rachel tugs at her mother's hand.

"Oh, honey you go on it. I'll stand right here."

Brent and Becca, who were still with the trio, encouraged Shelby, "Go with her." Brent added, "You should sing. Do a little song. Everyone would love it and so would your daughter."

The adults who were watching their kids jump on the giant piano pulled their kids quickly off of the toy at the sight of Shelby Corcoran. They wouldn't mind a free show from a world famous entertainer.

Shelby noticed the quietness come over the small crowd and looked to Karen for a way out, but Karen shrugged her shoulders and gave her an encouraging nod and smile.

"Okay, honey. Do you know any songs?" Shelby questions Rachel who scoffs in return.

"Lots, mommy. Let's do Annie!" Rachel jumps randomly on keys making noise rather than music. "I jump and sing, you sing." Rachel instructs.

Shelby chuckles and bends down towards her daughter realizing their audience has grown a little. Shelby whispers, "which song, baby?"

"Hmm you pick. GO!" Rachel takes off running and jumping on the notes and begins singing _It's a Hard-knock Life _before Shelby has time to decide. The irony of the song did not go unnoticed by Shelby or Karen. But, Shelby goes with it and plays along with her daughter. She jumps in after listening to a few lines of her daughter singing and sings along with the dramatic and entertaining tot. Shelby also hops around on a few piano keys of her own, not really caring who are watching this impromptu performance.

As the song goes on, everyone, including Shelby, is astounded how clear and pitch-perfect Rachel's voice sounds despite the out of tune piano keys. Shelby beams with pride and can't remove the smile plastered across her face even if she wanted to. The two finish on their knees with jazz hands to a crowd erupting with applause. It was the best and most memorable performance Shelby had ever experienced.

Shelby pulls her smiling daughter in for a hug to which Rachel easily complies. "I love you, mommy." Rachel whispers in her mother's ear and Shelby can't help the immediate lump formed in her throat preventing her from weeping out of pure joy.

Shelby picks her baby girl up in her arms and walks them off their make-shift piano stage. Shelby plants several kisses on Rachel's flushed cheek and whispers in her ear, "I love you too, baby. I love you more than anything."

Rachel lifts her head off of her mother's shoulder, "more than anything?" She questions her mother, "more than ice cream?"

Shelby laughs, "yes!"

"More than puppies?"

"Yes!"

"More than cupcakes?"

Shelby chuckles some more, "yes!"

"More than the stars in the sky, Mommy?"

Shelby walks the two towards the escalators feeling the need to exit the store now that several people became aware of her performance and the existence of her daughter. "Yes, baby. I love you more than there are stars in the sky. I love you more than anything."

Rachel snuggles into her mother, "I love you more than anything too, Mommy, even pannycakes."

"Oh good cause I know how much you love pannycakes. Now let's go get some lunch and head home, okay?"

"Yes my tummy just go graw graw graw, which means feed me." Shelby and Karen laugh at Rachel's explanation of her hungry stomach sounds.

"Well let's fill that tummy up then. I love you my silly, little love bug. I'm so happy you're here with me." Shelby kisses her daughter a few more times after Rachel snuggles into her mother's embrace. The afternoon was looking up.

**Thank you all again for all of the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are awesome and I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for reading! -Tessa**


End file.
